Maiden Mare
by AlenasWorldGal
Summary: Fluttershy starts the job as a maid for the Duchess, but she doesn't expect to meet the most wanted pony in Equestria, Discord, the spirit of chaos and disharmony. Soon, they become friends and start falling in love, with her friends helping her get closer to him, but another stallion in love with Fluttershy will do anything to get rid of Discord and have Fluttershy *Fluttercord*
1. Fluttershy's Family

Fluttershy remembered that day 10 years ago as clearly as a newly washed mirror. Her father had died of a horrible disease, and Fluttershy, her sisters, and their mother were left with nothing, but an old run down barn and house that could only house one pony. Their lives were miserable after that for those 10 years. Her 2 eldest sisters had gotten married, and made some money by getting jobs, but it soon disappeared for food for their starving family.

After those painful years, Fluttershy grew into a strong mare, learning that starvation isn't her worst enemy, but losing each other was. Her mane and tail still had the soft curl to it, and her eyes were still big and a beautiful shade of turquoise. Most stallions couldn't help but stare at her as she walked through town square like she normally does every Monday, with her butter cream colored fur, and a lovely light pink mane. No pony in town could tell that she was really suffering underneath her fur. Her mother worried about her, since she was the only one in her family that wasn't already married, or had a coltfriend. She had 4 other sisters, Cheerilee, Cadence, Celestia, and Luna. Anyone could tell the family resemblance, except for their mother and Luna. They all had light colored fur while Luna and their mother, have dark fur. Celestia, Cadence, and Luna all inherited their mother's height, so all of them tower over everypony else in the town, while Cheerilee and Fluttershy are the same height as everypony else.

* * *

><p><strong>Fluttershy's View<strong>

One spring day, the messenger, Derpy Whooves came to the door.

"Hello, is a Madame Chrysalis here?" she asked me, holding a letter in her hoof.

"Yes she is, let me go get her for you." I told her walking back into the house.

"Mother! Mother the messenger is here to see you!" I called out.

I saw her coming down the stairs. She is an alicorn changling with a spiderweb mane. She has holes in her hooves like swiss cheese. Some ponies still cringe at the sight of her, but most ponies in town have gotten used to her.

"I have a message for you!" Derpy told Mother.

"Thank you." She told her. She took the note and slammed the door. I sometimes feel bad for Derpy, when ponies slam their door in her face.

Chrysalis read the letter to herself, then all of a sudden: "Yes! They have accepted!" she cried out.

"What is it?" Luna asked coming down the stairs. Her dark blue mane was in a ponytail.

"They have accepted for us to be maids at the Duchess' mansion!" She told us.

Me and Luna looked at each other in confusion. "What are you talking about?" I asked her.

"Well, I sent a letter to the Duchess of Equestria and asked if they were hiring new maids, and she said yes! I thought it will help us since Cheerilee and Cadence left and moved somewhere else and Celestia gone at the university, and no one works in this house, so I decided that we could be maids for Duchess Twilight Sparkle!" She told us.

I gasped. "You mean Twilight Sparkle, my old play mate?"

"yes"

I couldn't believe it! I hadn't seen Twilight in years! Now I get to be her maid!

"So, what day are we reporting to the mansion?" Luna asked

"Tomorrow"

* * *

><p><strong>This is my very first fan fiction so sorry if it's not that great. If any of you are confused, Cheerilee, Cadence, Celestia, Luna, and Fluttershy are all Chrysalis' daughters. The reason it is like this is because this is based off of my own family, and I guess my mom just matched Chrysalis ;P. So, if you haven't guessed, I'm Fluttershy in real life. Also, this book is a FLUTTERCORD! All of my books will most likely be fluttercord, since it's my absolute favorite shipping.<strong>


	2. Discord and Filou

Chapter 2

"Daddy! Filou broke off part of my horn!" A young draconequus whined.

"Don't worry, it will grow back." His father told him.

"But Filou did something bad, and when I do something bad you yell at me. Why aren't you going to do anything to him?" He asked his dad.

"Well Discord, Filou is a lot younger than you. Also I know you broke off part of your horn just so you could get Filou in trouble." His father told him with a disappointed look on his face.

"But I didn't! Filou did!" whined Discord.

"I will hear nothing of it. Now go and be a good draconequus and don't bother me." His dad told him.

Discord growled and walked away. "Why doesn't he get in trouble. Whenever I do something bad, they blame me, but when Filou does something bad, they blame me!" Discord said thinking aloud.

"Well, I guess that means I'm the better son and will be a success when I grow up!" Filou snickered, coming up to Discord. "I won't be surprised when all you do for a living is work in a pig sty." Filou told him, and walked away.

Discord scowled. "I'll show him. I'll show everyone who I am and what I can do." He told himself, as he walked away.


	3. Guilty for Murder

Chapter 3

"Discord, you are found guilty for the murder of Miss Rainbow Dash." The judge told the teenage draconequus . There weren't that many ponies there, except Rainbow's boyfriend, Soarin, her parents, her friends, the lawyers, and a young draconequus in the way back, snickering. Discord was at the front in front of the judge's podium. He had metal handcuffs around his wrists. _What are they talking about?_ Discord thought. _I didn't kill anypony. Who even is this Rainbow Dash?_

"You are now going to jail for twenty years, for assassinating a poor innocent Pegasus pony." The judge told him, looking all high and mighty in his seat. Someponies tried to hold in the laughs when he said "poor innocent Pegasus pony" She was definitely not poor or innocent.

A sudden thought struck Discord. _Assassinating? They think I killed somepony? Is that what they think I am? A murderer? If that's what they want, so be it. _He thought to himself. Suddenly a voice popped into his head. _Do you seriously want them to change your opinion on yourself? I mean come on, it's obvious it was your brother, since I saw the whole thing with my own two eyes. Don't change who you are because of some stupid mistake someponys have made. _But it was too late for that. It already came to him.

"You think I'm an assassin? You think I would kill somepony? Well, apparently you do, since I'm standing here. I guess this means that what you believe has now come true." He said with an evil grin on his face. Before anypony could say anything, he was gone, with a snap of his fingers.

* * *

><p>Down in the basement of the Canterlot Castle, in the most secure prison cell around, a draconequus statue stood, with only the company of the rats and the two guards guarding the prison. It had a pose of confidence and stood with hate in its eyes. No pony knew that he would give anything to have revenge on his older brother.<p>

"Why do we have to guard this statue? It's not like it's going to come to life or anything like that." One guard told the other. No pony had been in the old prison for years, and next thing everypony knew, a draconequus statue is put into one of the cells.

As the two guards stood in front of the prison cell, a sudden drowsiness came over them. They both fell fast asleep on the stone floor. The statue started cracking, and soon the stone was peeled off, revealing a teenage draconequus. He smiled evilly. "You boys should really study Equestria history to know that I was imprisoned for 20 years." He told the sleeping guards. He snapped, and was outside the cell. "Now, to find my brother and make him pay." He then turned into a red and black alicorn stallion and left leaving a note on the wall saying: "No pony can stop Filou, the trickster of Equestria."

* * *

><p><strong>I was planning on having this up by yesterday, but my computer crashed, so I had to restart this chapter. Hope you all enjoyed this chapter! So, the voice Discord, you will meet them later on in story, like Chapter 5 or 6. Anyways, this next chapter is back to Fluttershy!<strong>


	4. New Job

Chapter 4

Fluttershy, Luna, and Chrysalis all sat in the back of a small carriage. They were heading towards Duchess Twilight's house at that very moment.

"Look!" Luna yelled out, looking outside the window. They all looked to see what she was looking at. Before their eyes was a tall castle with towers that looked like they reached for the sky. It was a dark color, but still had a welcoming feeling to it. It had a clear blue moat around it, and a tall wall where guards stood at the top watching to see if any unwanted ponies tried to break in. They all stared at it in awe for a while until they found themselves right in front of the castle.

They walked out the carriage and went inside the castle. In the middle of the wall around the castle, there was a beautiful garden, with every kind of flower and a beautiful crystal fountain. Fluttershy wished she could just jump into the garden and smell all the flowers and admire them. They walked into the throne room and found a young purple mare sitting on a magnificent throne at the end of the room. It was Duchess Twilight Sparkle. She was reading a book and didn't seem to notice her company. It wasn't until a orange pegasus guard cleared his throat.

"Hmm?" She said not looking up from her book.

"You have guests your highness." He told her. She looked up from her book. "Whoops! Sorry I didn't notice you guys!" She told them, blushing with embarrassment. She had a sweet welcoming smile. It was Chrysalis who finally spoke up. "It's quite all right. We are just here because you accepted us to be your maids."

"Oh! So you must be Chrysalis and these are your two daughters Luna and- " She gasped. "Fluttershy!" She yelled jumping off the throne and attacking the yellow pegasus with a hug. "I've missed you so much! I can't believe you are coming here to work for me!" She said, still suffocating Fluttershy.

"Can't...breath...squeezing...too...much." Fluttershy said through breaths.

"Oh! Sorry about that! I guess I'm just as excited as Pinkie to finally see you again!" Twilight told her, while letting go.

"Who's Pinkie?" Luna asked.

"Um, never mind. So, I guess I should tour you around the castle, Huh?" She asked them. She started walking down the hall. They all followed her.

As they walked through the castle, Twilight named all the various rooms. "Here's the ballroom, the kitchen, my room, the guest bedrooms, the gardens, the bathroom, the music room, (Fluttershy was really excited to find out they had one) and my most favorite room... the library!" She said swinging the doors open. There were books upon books along the walls. Fluttershy, wished she could just sit down and read a good romance book, especially _Beauty and the Beast_ It was her most favorite book, but she knew she couldn't read right now, she had a job to do! "And this is the servant's headquarters!" Twilight told them. There was a bed with a night stand and chest for everyone. There were other servants walking around, getting ready for the day. "This is where you will be staying while you work here at the castle." Twilight told them as she walked off. "Settle in and then talk to Rarity, she will tell you what your jobs are for today."

Chrysalis, Luna, and Fluttershy all started putting their stuff in the chests or night stands. As Fluttershy put the books she brought in the chest, she heard a voice behind her."Howdy Miss! My name is Applejack, and I'm the gardener here! What's your name?"

Fluttershy jumped with fright until she turned around and say a orange earth pony behind her. "Oh, I'm Fluttershy. "

"Well, howdy there Miss Fluttershy. I reckon you'll like it here in the castle. It's mighty pretty and full of wonders. I hope I'll see you around the castle! Bye!" Applejack said walking off.

Fluttershy went to go talk the mare named Rarity. She found her near the exit of the quarters. She was white with a purple mane. Fluttershy wished she could be as pretty as her. "Um excuse me, are you Rarity?" Fluttershy asked her.

"Why yes I am Darling. You must be Fluttershy. Are you here for your jobs today?" She asked her.

"Yes I am. What are they?"

"Well, you have to sweep out the halls near the garden and wash the stained glass windows in the same place. You know how to do that don't you?"

"Yes I do."

"Then go get started!"

Fluttershy left and went towards the garden area.

* * *

><p>After cleaning the windows, she started on the sweeping. She could see the garden near the area she was at. As she swept, she heard running coming towards her. She looked behind her and her eyes widening. Before her was a terrifying creature with many different parts of animals. He was barely tall enough to fit in the corridor. He also had a big brown bag that seemed to be full of stuff in his paw. He came up to Fluttershy. "Excuse me my dear, but do you know where the nearest exit is?" She still sat there frozen looking at him. "I... Uh... Um... Beyond this garden." She squeaked. He looked behind him and jumped over her and started running past the garden, without so much as a thank you.<p>

Some guards ran past her. "Stop!" they yelled toward the creature. Applejack came toward Fluttershy with a worried look on her face. "Are you all right sugar cube?"

"Um, I guess so. Why?"

"Because that was Discord. The most wanted criminal in Equestria."

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry about the wait! I've been busy.<strong>


	5. Discord's gang

Discord kept running from the guards. He had made it out of the castle and was running through the town. All the ponies stared at him with horror. He quickly came up with a plan, and started going through with it. He created a mirage of himself, and he disappeared to the top of a house. His mirage self kept running, while the guards followed.

"Works every time." Discord told himself with a smile. He looked down at the junk pile under him in an alley way. He jumped up, and jumped right into the junk pile. He went through a tunnel and into a sewer system. The sewage went to his tail. He swam through different tunnels leading to more tunnels. He finally found what he was looking for. A brick wall with really bad hoof writing saying: "Out of the ordinary, but here the same. If you are a trespasser, go back where you came." Discord put his paw on the O in ordinary, and the wall started shaking. Bricks were moving out of the way to form a doorway into a crazy colored room. Discord walked in, and the bricks behind him went back to their original position.

"Do we seriously have to go through all the trouble just to get to our secret lair? Even I think the stuff ponies put in the sewage is really disgusting." He told to his "teammates". He placed the bag he was holding on the ground. The room was full of the weirdest colors and item anyone could think of. The walls were black and purple checkered, and the flooring was light blue and dark blue checkered. The furniture were shaped weirdly. One chair would change shape every second, so you never know what you would end up sitting it. Another chair at a lopsided dining table for four would change to different things depending on your mood. If you were sad, it would turn into a teardrop. If you were angry it would turn into a red flame. At one oddly shaped coffee table, two ponies sat on torn up pillows while playing cards with pieces of cardboard with marker drawn on them.

One of them was a pink earth pony mare. She had a pink poofy mane and balloons for her cutie mark. Her name was Pinkie Pie She looked up at Discord and smiled at him, and even blushed a little. "Hey Dizzy Boy!" She used the nickname she gave him all the time. "You've been gone quite a while! We started worrying you got caught by one of those guards! Right, Somber Face?" She looked over at the black unicorn across from the table. His real name was Sombra, but he insisted they all call him "King" Sombra. He always wore a red cape and heavy armor, which Pinkie found out when pretending to be him. He barely talked, and always looked serious or in a bad mood, which is why Pinkie called him "Somber Face". He merely looked at his cards and grunted. They knew that meant "sure".

"Besides," Pinkie said going back to her cards. "We have other ways to get here! They just lead to different rooms!" She put her cardboard cards on the table, revealing the letter A on the card. "Ha! I totally won you this round! The only way to beat an Ace is with a joker!" She said proudly. Sombra looked up at her, then at his cards. He placed his last two cards on the table, revealing two horribly drawn Discords, meaning that he had two jokers. Pinkie's jaw dropped. "How is that even possible?" She asked herself. Discord rolled his eyes and headed for one of the halls that led to different rooms. "Hey, where is Screwy?" He asked them.

"Swirl Girl turned into Sleeping Beauty!" Pinkie told him. Discord gave her a confused look. Sombra spoke up in his deep monotone voice. "We had to take her down for a nap." He said, not looking away from his cards. "Ohh" Discord said out loud as he walked down the hall. He stopped at a door labeled "Screwball's Room". He opened the door quietly. A small pink filly with a curly purple and white mane slept in a tattered crib. She didn't have a cutie mark yet, and she was holding onto a doll of a draconequus. Discord came in and kissed her on the forehead. He walked out with a smile.

He went back into their "Living Room" and grabbed the bag he left on the floor. He threw it on the table where Pinkie and Sombra were playing cards. "This is what I got today." He told them. They opened it, revealing jewels and golden utensils and plates. They all stared at it in awe. "Ohhh!" Pinkie said. "From the Duchess' castle!"

"With these, we could find a decent home and live like every other normal pony around!" Discord told them. They were planning on stealing from the castle to find a new place to live and not worry about being caught by guards again. Pinkie poured the stuff in the bag onto the floor. They practically swam in it. They could buy new everythings! New house, new clothes, new beds, even new cards! Sombra and Pinkie were going through all the stuff, while Discord tried to smile. He didn't know what was happening, but he felt… strange. Like something inside him told him to go back to the castle. He wondered why he should go back. They already had enough for a new life, but do they need more? He sat down in the changing chair and tried to find what was going on. Why was he feeling so weird?


	6. In the night

Chapter 6

Fluttershy could hardly sleep, not just because all the other maids were talking all night long, but because she thinking about what happened earlier that day.

"Ponies say, that Discord eats ponies for breakfast, lunch, dinner!" One maid said.

"Well I heard that all of his body parts were from other creatures that he tore apart!" another said, making everyone gasp. Fluttershy glared at them, but none seemed to notice. Rarity noticed Fluttershy's troubles, and attempted to shush the maids but they just talked louder to cover her voice. Fluttershy stood up and walked to the door. Rarity jumped up and soon followed the pegasus. She finally caught up to her and tried to strike a conversation.

"I'm sorry about the maids darling. They are always talking on and on about rumors and lies. It would probably be easier to sleep if you were in the same room as your mother and sisters, huh?" Fluttershy kept walking quietly. They had grabbed a small candle to light their way, and no sound was coming from anywhere in the castle. The only light on in the castle was in Twilight's room, which she was probably reading. They occasionally saw a guard, too. They stopped at the stairs that lead to the dungeons. Fluttershy had already heard some tales about prisoners there, and it scared her out of sleep, which was another reason she couldn't sleep. They walked until Fluttershy accidentally bumped into someone.

"I'm sorry!" She quickly said and looked up. Her eyes widened at the stallion in front of her. He seemed to be a red alicorn, with a black mane. He had pure white eyes and had two chess pieces for his cutie mark. He wore a tuxedo and he was strikingly handsome.

"I believe it was my fault, my dear." He said in a deep soothing voice. Rarity piped up for Fluttershy.

"Oh well, I am Miss Rarity and this is my friend Fluttershy." Fluttershy didn't know if she was worthy of that title, but accepted it anyway. The alicorn smiled.

"And I am Prince...Filou." He said with a little hesitation. Rarity's eyes went wide and she bowed quickly, and nudged Fluttershy to do the same.

"We are quite sorry! We didn't know!" Rarity said as she quickly stood up. "I just haven't heard of you!"

Filou smiled. "Not many dracon-ponies have." He said. Fluttershy felt that there was something strange about him. There was a awkward silence, till Filou decided to break it.

"Well, I should be leaving ladies! it was nice meeting you." He told them with a bow, making Rarity giggle. He shoot a wink at Fluttershy and trotted away.

"You don't meet a stallion, let alone a prince like that everyday." Rarity said, walking back toward the quarters. "We should be getting back, and hopefully get more sleep."

Fluttershy still felt uncertain about this "Prince Filou". She had the stinging feeling he wasn't who he was, let alone a prince.

Discord silently flew out the sewer, and into the small sleeping town. He hide behind houses and in the shadows. If he was caught, his crew and him would all be taken to prison. He stopped when he heard a mare's voice behind him.

"And where do you think you're going, Dipcord?" Discord turned around to see a pegasus mare with a shaggy long mane. There was a faint color on her, but she looked mostly pale. She used to be a guard and had colors, but one thing took it all away from her: her death. She was murdered, and everypony believed it was Discord, but the mare knew it wasn't him. No one could see her, except Discord who allowed her to help occasionally to rob a house. She also helped him get away from a torture his brother suffered: a stone prison.

Discord just smiled back at her. "Oh, you should be able to know, Rainbow Dash. If you haven't noticed I'm heading for the castle." Rainbow Dash just rolled her eyes in response.

"Well then, why?"

"Because I had this strange feeling something there was waiting for me." Rainbow's eyes widened. She knew what that feeling was. Fate. Fate was an actual creature that would be know to be present to lead ponies to their destiny. She had heard stories from other ghosts as to when someone would have fate visit them and their lives would change forever. Discord had found fate for a second time, the first being when he found Screwball as a baby in a alleyway.

"What?" Rainbow asked suspiciously. "What does she want from you this time?"

"What do you mean?" Rainbow jumped out of her trance.

"N-Nothing. Come on, let's get to that castle before we're seen!" And with that, they flew/ran through the shadows, to the castle.


	7. Meeting

As they made it back to the corridors, Fluttershy and Rarity stopped at the door. The others were finally asleep, and there weren't any other sounds in the castle besides the closest guard, snoring. Rarity opened the door with her magic, and gestured Fluttershy to enter, but she was hesitating. "Can I walk around a little more...please? I promise to be back soon and I won't get in trouble."

Rarity smiles back.

"Well if that's what you want...go ahead and explore some more."

Time to be an Anjera (My version of Celestia, a troll and Fate herself)! Anyways, I am not a fan of Maiden Mare. Yes, I know I'm the writer, but to me it's going nowhere, and it's very badly written. I am basically doing this to get it off my back, but not really. What I'm doing is holding a contest, to see who I will give Maiden Mare to. The contest is simple, you just write a paragraph on what's going to happen next in MM after this scene. I know someponies (tee hee) will purposely write the best paragraph ever, but when actually writing, becomes lazy, Like Me! So, I will also read your books, but if you haven't written any books, I may not choose you because you have no experience from what I can see, but you can send me another one of your writings, so it will give you a better chance. Another thing is that MM is on three different online places, FimFiction, FanFiction, and Wattpad. There will be three seperate writers for this story, unless you win and have an account on one of the others besides this, which may mean three separate endings. I should let you know, I am a bit of a critic. I like detail, and sometimes I notice errors, along with the fact that I find longer/worked on more, better.

"I know it sounds bad, but there's really nothing to worry about!" -Phone Guy, from Five Nights at Stat-Freddy's (you'll see)

The deadline for this is by the 13th of January. Here are some rules for the story if you win, or even the paragraph:

-No Mature content or swearing. Keep the rating as it is, please!

-You HAVE to credit me on the first chapters, the rest is yours

-Don't change the main shipping, the rest are anonymous and you can choose, but PLEASE no shipping between two of the Mane 6

-Here are things you need to keep:

Filou likes Fluttershy

Rainbow Dash is still a ghost

Fluttershy's family

The jobs the characters have in the story

How the story plays out (obviously)

Good Luck!

Here is two better written previews that MIGHT be put on whatever this online place is, which both have Discord and one of my OCs. Also, the hint at the quote will work for the first...

Five Night's at Status's

Luke glared at the darkness ahead of him in the one way hallway. It was the 3rd night, and he was expecting Espiritu again, just like the other night. He already had checked on Dutchess, Tiffany, and Rabbit, luckily Dutchess moved not as close, but she was heading toward his office. The voice on the phone started up, and this time, Luke knew to listen.

"Um hello hello?" The phone guy said. "See I told you there won't be any problems." Luke scoffed at that. "Did Espiritu ever appear in the hallway? Probably not, I was just...curious. Like I said, Espiritu is my 2nd favorite, and they tried to remake her, but they failed and changed her to a dragon. The first was one of the quote on quote, scarier ones, so they made a new one, but stupid kids can't keep hands to themselves and the staff had to fix her every hour so they turned her into a hands on attraction." Luke instantly knew who it was. The white mangled up dragon with two heads, of course!

"They recently named her Anjera, anyways before I go, I want to ease any rumors you heard, all the older stories from the 1980s about the green killer animatronic, but I can personally assure you, he didn't bother me, in fact he was pretty awesome…." Luke's eyes widened at what he was told. He was real! The phone guy started up again.

"All those rumors and speculations are people trying to close us down, but from what I heard there has been nothing weird during the day, besides the occasional missing child, but this is Chaostia, one of the worst places in any world, so it makes sense" Luke rolled his eyes knowing the world was as bad as inside the pizzeria.

"Anyways, hang in there and I'll talk to you tomorrow, good night." the phone was hung up but Luke swore he heard another voice on the phone say something like: "You are a complete idiot and faker Joey."

Death's Rose

A teenage boy ran through the dark woods. He was out of breath, but couldn't stop to take a break. He was being chased by the scariest sight he's ever seen. He looked back hoping it still wasn't following him. His eyes widened and started to water when he saw the horrifying image of a big black dragon still chasing him. He had to get away from the monster, or he would be dead meat, literally! He skidded to a halt when he saw the same dragon he was running from in front of him. He looked up in fear. It looked down at him, with its dark red eyes. All the boy saw after that was darkness.

A dark castle sat at a hilltop, overlooking a small town. Everyone was asleep, so they couldn't hear the cries of a teenage boy that was killed by the black dragon. In the dark castle, a creature known as a Dark Sol, that looked like a pony but ate them instead. It had horn and wings, dark green skin, black hair, black hooves, blood red eyes, sharp teeth, and a scar on his left eye. His name was Guadalol. He was pacing around wondering where his friend was. He heard the door slam open. He looked up to see the black dragon.

"About time you got back, Status! What did you do to the kid?" Guadalol asked. Status walked past and toward the fireplace where a warm fire was burning.

"On no." Guadalol groaned. "You didn't kill him, did you?" Status just warmed himself quietly.

"Status, we've been through this. Killing is what makes people fear you."

"Also my looks and what I am." Status spoke in a soothing deep voice, still watching the fire.

Guadalol was shocked by this sudden outcome.

"You're not as bad as you make yourself to be."

"Why do you always say that?" Status snapped back at Guadalol. "Why do you always say that I'm not that bad? Have you ever heard someone say the Black Dragon and no one freaks out? Do you even know how cruel and horrible humans are?" Status sighed. "I do. They don't care about any other creatures besides themselves and if they ever see me, they make a run for it and go tell the town to attack and get rid of us which is why I have to get rid of them." He looked back at the fire.

Guadalol could almost see a tear fall on his black face. He went up to comfort him. "They just don't know who you are behind what they see. I bet that one day, someone will look beyond and see the good we all see in you."

"Sure like that's ever going to happen." A girl's voice said behind them. They turned around to see a light pink horse with light blue spots and a dark pink messed up mane. She was standing on two hooves and her tail was cut off a little bit. She wore a tattered brown dress and had a mean look on her face. Her colors definitely didn't reflect her personality.

"After all, it's not like anyone has ever walked through these doors and wasn't put here." She said in a sarcastic tone.

"Dolly, our lives have to change at some point. We can't just live in the shadows and pretend we don't exist to the rest of the world." Guadalol told her, getting in her face.

"It's not my fault we're different and Status hates people." Dolly said, pointing toward Status who was still staring at the fire. At that moment, Status just walked away and into one of the dark hallways. He went to a room with no door, but an archway, big enough for him. Everything in it was torn apart or in bad shape. Instead of a bed, there was just a whole bunch of ripped sheets and blankets and torn up pillows. There was a balcony, but it looked like no one had ever opened the doors to the outside. Status stared out the broken glass doors a little while, and turned away to lie on his "bed", but he didn't go to sleep. He was thinking about what Dolly and Guadalol said. He could try to know some humans, but they would fear him as most do. It was best to at least try, everyone in the castle would be better off if some humans were aloud. Besides, what could happen?


	8. Results

Hewo! The contest is offically over...two days ago (homework okay?) and the new owner of Maiden Mare is...

DragonGirl2319! After reading their entry, I was mind boggled at how detailed and awesome it was! I believe it will be left in good hands...err hooves. Don't trust MM to be on their account today, because I will have to send it to them and stuff. Now for some more stuff:

Thank you all sooooooooooooooo much for taking your time to read, favorite, and comment. It means so much to me, since this is my second experience with sharing my story online. My first attempt...I only have 50 views at the moment...anyways, I never thought it would go this far! The reason I am giving away this story is because this isn't the type of thing i would write. I usually write fanfics or stories about my own characters and DO YOU KNOW HOW HARD IT WAS TO WRITE THIS WITHOUT AN OC OF MINE OR ADDING A LITTLE HINT OF ONE OF MY OWN CHARACTERS! Wait...I did! Fate is actually a character of mine, but her real name's Anjera. Anyways, one thing I was told is that by doing this, and seeing how many followers I lose, i will learn who here actually cares about other works to come than just MM. I will mention now, most probably won't have Fluttercord, but my OCs that are ponies...besides the Fire family. I will tell you, I write a lot on characters I know completely, while MLP, it's hard to get the characters. Now, I have a question for you fans: What story should I upload/do next? If you read the snippets I put up, those are included but, I will give you more options here and the story plot. WARNING: some will be rated Teens, for gore, fight scenes, and scary images.

#1: Five Nights at Status's

I uploaded the preview, but I will help you figure out what goes on

A teenage boy gets a job as a night guard at a seemingly innocent pizzeria. But what he doesn't know is that the adorable fun animatronics come to life every night. As instructed by a fellow worker, he is told to keep an eye on them, wear the empty Status head in case they get in the office, and wind up the music box. Little does he know what lies waiting for him including the horrific past of the child friendly world.

Includes: Rabbit Kind, an OC of mine, Violin Shine, another OC, and Discord

#2: Death's Rose

The other preview I will say I do not agree with the shipping with this story, it just works better with a different guy.

Jordyn, one of the weirder people in a small town is forced to stay at a horrifying castle in the woods forever so her sisters will be let go. She hates being there, except the fact that her two best friends, Centauri and Millicent are maids there. As for the residents of the castle, they hope she will be the one to change everything, while the master of the castle, Status, believes she is nothing but a prisoner. That is, until he notices something different about her from other humans. She doesn't care what any of them are. He starts falling in love with her, while Centauri and Millicent are fighting over Guadalol, Status's best friend. What will happen if Jordyn does free them, and what if she doesn't?

Includes: Discord (again) and Chrysalis

#3 Sugar War

The CMC want their cutie marks, as usual, but they decide to put it aside when they are given a cool looking candy making do-hickey from their friend Joey. Soon, things turn down hill when Diamond Tiara finds out about this new invention and becomes incredibly jealous. She makes one of her own and it becomes a full on battle: or a Sugar War!

#4 Interception of Worlds

Two normal average day kids are taken to a run down toy store with stupid useless junk; where the only thing interesting is a pink picture book with ponies and a friendly red dragon. What surprises them is that the story never ends, but ends with a riddle. As they read it, they are magically transported to the magical world of olden day Alenas, where war has struck out. What surprised them was that the book was nothing like they see; nothing about war, creepy soul eating ghosts, or a strange British cat and an Earthling girl. Soon it's up to them to save the broken down world.

Rated Teens for gore, along with a character going completely crazy

Includes: Tia, Luna, and maybe Discord...still unsure

#5 Princess and the Pegasus

Princess and the Pauper but with my characters. title totally shows MLP

Anyways, please vote and thanks again! Keep Calm and Sprout Wings!

P.S. I might not upload the next story to , but they will be on .


End file.
